


Solace

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's nervous about becoming a father. Mick comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Legends of Tomorrow. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For Coldwave week prompt 3: Earth 2.

Len finds Mick freshly showered sprawled on their couch. He takes in the sleep pants and t-shirt. “Plans to stay in tonight?”

Mick doesn’t bother to open his eyes. “Why you want to go out?”

Len makes a considering noise and Mick peeks at him.

Mick scrubs a hand over his face and sits up. “What’s got you in a…”

Len raises his eyebrows.

Mick swears. “They said yes?”

“I’m the mayor,” Len reminds. “Did you really think they’d say no?”

Mick shrugs. “You were worried, so I was worried.”

Len apologizes as he moves closer, allows Mick to pull him down into his lap and hold him close. Mick hooks his chin over Len’s shoulder as Len leans into him.

“I got the job.” Mick tells him.

Len closes his eyes as he asks, “Are you ready to stop chasing wildfires?”

Mick presses a kiss to Len’s cheek before grumbling, “Technically I fought wildfires. Now I’m going to fight house fires.”

“And be home a lot more,” Len adds.

“Still long hours,” Mick warns. 

“I know, but I won’t have to fly to another state if you’re injured.”

Mick presses another kiss to his cheek. “Wasn’t trying to worry you.”

“I know you can handle yourself and I trusted your team.”

Mick laughs. “Only because you did background checks on all of them.”

“They had to keep my husband safe.”

“I’m here. I’m safe. We’re both home. And we get to bring our daughter home soon.”

Len glances over, “Are you sure you’re ready for a precocious four year old with fire powers?”

Mick smirks.

“Yes, yes, I know. You two have already bonded,” Len drawls.

“Meta with fire powers,” Mick grins. “She’s perfect.”

Len’s lips quirk upwards minutely.

Mick presses a kiss next to his ear and states, “Hey. You have never been and you will never be your father.”

Len leans back again, closing his eyes as he feels the tension in his shoulders drain. He not sure how to take that he needs to hear those words out loud. He hopes with every part of his being that they’re true. He mostly raised Lisa and she’s a damn good police officer, has even taken down corrupt police officers like his father, but this is different. He can’t occasionally hide behind the veneer of older brother with his own daughter.

Mick’s arms tighten around him and Len lets out a slow breath, “You just keep reminding me.”

“Every day, if I have to.”


End file.
